


take my hand and run away with me, you're the only thing i'll ever need

by kimdabhyun21



Series: idols as my favorite fantasy characters [1]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, BLACKPINK (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, and soyeon is there to join in on her fun, based off of divergent, hopefully i don't screw this up too much, it's inspired but i changed some things lol, miyeon and minnie are responsible girlfriends that are in charge of the whole shabang, shuhua is an adventurer, soojin is a classic tsundere, yuqi is a genius who just wants to bend the rules a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimdabhyun21/pseuds/kimdabhyun21
Summary: Yeh Shuhua is Divergent, and she wouldn't dare to tell a single soul, not even her cousin, the bright and devilish Song Yuqi.When the girls switch factions, much to their parent's dismay, Shuhua and Yuqi start to see their lives changing in many ways, for both the good and the bad.Or, Yeh Shuhua meets Seo Ivy, the most complex and intriguing soul she's even witnessed, and Shuhua was always up for a challenge.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Series: idols as my favorite fantasy characters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933804
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	1. bravery, wit, and a set of brass knuckles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I was just thinking about the Divergent series, and I wondered why I hadn't written about it yet; I haven't read the books in a while, but I knew that Soojin (my favorite tsundere) was perfect for Four's role. 
> 
> Also, Shuhua as Dauntless in all black is something I never knew I needed. Hope you enjoy it!

Her heart raced as she sat uncomfortably in the chair, her head leaned back as she could feel goosebumps aligning her arms and her legs, her skin shivering as she was met with the worried face of her mentor, Kim Jisoo.

_She met Jisoo when she was 12 years old---four years ago. A young Yeh Shuhua had found her seat in the hall, her bright, obsidian, curious eyes wandering around her surroundings as a calm, older girl had conveniently taken the seat next to her. Her mother had requested that she watch the ceremony, an example of how she was supposed to choose Erudite as her lifetime faction, one kid cutting into his hand as his blood hissed on the rocks, Shuhua watching with innocent eyes as the older girl laughed softly._

_"I'm assuming you're confused?" Shuhua whipped her head around to the seat next to her, vivid doe eyes blinking rapidly as she nodded her head, the older girl offering her a small smile and her hand._

_"Let's get out of here, I'll explain everything."_

_And so, Shuhua (although she knew it could have been dangerous, she was only 12 after all) followed this mysterious girl out of the Erudite hall, her grip tight on the older's hand as she ran through the crowd of people, laughing with delight when she found herself laying against the back of a tree._

_"That was amazing!" The 12 year old chirped, the adrenaline rushing through her veins as she caught her breath, the shoulder of her older savior brushing hers as Shuhua felt jolts of electricity run through her body._

_"Really takes the stress off, doesn't it? They expect too much of us young Erudites, don't they?" Shuhua nodded, as the older girl faced her, her hands resting on her blue slacks and her round-rimmed grey glasses complimenting her sophisticated look nicely. Her white tucked in shirt was ironed nicely, and Shuhua was thoroughly impressed by something so little, for she hated getting dressed like a total nerd every single day._

_"What if I don't want to be a Erudite?" The older girl was shocked, and Shuhua regretted the question, praying that she wouldn't return her back to her pressuring family; the only person she liked was Yuqi and everyone else could fuck off._

_"I'm afraid some of us don't have much of a choice, young one. You know how the system is; you're a traitor if you switch faction, are you really ready to give everything up for something you're so unsure of? I've asked myself that question every single day---my ceremony is next year. I'm running out of time and the race is just too far ahead for me." She could empathize with the older girl, she was in the same predicament, just a few years back._

_Shuhua knew she wasn't a Erudite, Yuqi fit the role more than her, if anything. Yes, she was smart and quick on her feet, but the attitude of always having to constantly be perfect, to win, to always be the best was nauseating, and Shuhua was certain that she didn't want anything to do with it. She figured that if her parents had given her the choice, rather than forcing a faction onto her, maybe she would choose differently._

_"They shouldn't be allowed to dictate our future, we're conscientious enough to decide what we want."_

_"You're smart, kid. Don't loose that. They'll beat you, ruin you, degrade you, but the minute you loose sight of the truth, that the only person who can dictate your choices is you, it's game over. It already happened to me, and look where I am."_

_"I thought you didn't choose yet?" Shuhua was confused, to say the least. Her youth was making things more complicated than they needed to be._

_"I didn't, but my parents choose for me and I let them. I even let my girlfriend get away, how stupid of me." She responded, and Shuhua looked up from the blades of vibrant green grass, instead into brown eyes swimming in regret._

_"She choose differently?"_

_"She's in Dauntless now, and here I am, Kim Jisoo, a resident failure, who's only life goal is to be as intelligent and cunning as I can be." Jisoo leaned her head back, the tree providing support as she sighed, Shuhua's full attention on her still. "Choose what your heart desires. You'll regret it if you don't."_

"What's wrong? Ji, what's wrong?" A 16 year old Shuhua looked at her older friend with concern, as the now 19 year old (still ever so regretful) could only lookat her with the depths of horror and worry swimming in her eyes.

"I'm gonna tell you something, and I need you to promise me you won't tell anyone. Not your friends, not your parents, not even Yuqi."

"What the fuck are you talking--"

"Just do it! Shit, I need to get you out of here soon or they'll start recording." 

"Fine! I won't tell anyone! Now, can you please calm down and tell me what's wrong? For someone so smart, you're sure being pretty fucking stupid." Shuhua bit back further insults as Jisoo glared at her, Shuhua clearing her throat as no, she didn't want to mess with an angry Kim Jisoo. 

"Shuhua... you're Divergent. You don't fit into one faction." Jisoo's eyes flooded with tears as Shuhua embraced her friend, her mind spinning as to _what was Divergent?_

"Why haven't I heard about that? How am I gonna pick a faction now?" Shuhua felt her headache coming on, wincing as her fingers pressed into her cold, trembling skin, Jisoo's eyes flooding as she took deep breaths, the older more scared than the younger, ironically.

"It's rare, and super dangerous. They don't want you to be Divergent, Shu."

"Why not?"

"It means that you cannot be confined, and they want you to be. If someone can't fall under their rules, they can't control them. You're seen as a threat to society, Shu, anyone will turn you in, even your parents. Even Yuqi." Jisoo whispered, as Shuhua shuddered, feeling the weight of such a sentence. Jisoo wasn't joking like she normally was, she was dead serious.

That meant that this was severe, here.

"Yuqi wouldn't turn me in, I don't believe that." Shuhua responded, her voice wavering as she tried to convince herself that her cousin loved her no matter what, that gher divergence wouldn't allow blood to turn on each other.

"You can't say that for certain, Shuhua. It's a death sentence if you tell someone, and even though I won't be seeing you around anymore, I wouldn't know what to do with myself if my younger sister died. I can't let that happen to you; I need you to promise that you'll keep this to yourself, it's for the best." Jisoo looked at her with such emotion, inexplicable words as her eyes shuddered tears, her heart and soul pouring out into her diction as Shuhua nodded, wiping Jisoo's tears with the pad of her finger.

"I'll keep it, for you unnie." Jisoo hugged her tight as Shuhua took a deep breath, a long drawn out sigh escaping her mouth as she could feel the apprehension swirling in her chest, her heart hammering against her ribs.

What would come out of this? Would she even survive until tomorrow?

"You need to get out of here, Shu. Before they find you. Thank you for being so kind and gracious, I believe you'll go far, wherever you go." Jisoo whispered, locking eyes with the Divergent one last time before Shuhua flashed her a sad, small smile, running out of the test room before Jisoo could even say her goodbye.

"I hope you make it, Shu." Jisoo whispered to herself, wiping her tears quickly as the next kid walked into the room.

+++

The dinner table was quiet, for the first time in a while, as Shuhua prodded at her food, these sweet potatoes weren't looking so sweet right now. Shuhua's parents were talking amongst Yuqi's, leaving one mute girl and one who was seriously worried.

"Mom, can Shu and I go to the library? I want to do some last minute reading on Erudite jobs." Yuqi asked, as her parents smiled approvingly, the thought of their daughter studying for their faction made them happier than she would have known. It was ironic that Yuqi would betray them tomorrow, and she had absolutely no remorse either. 

"Great! We'll be back before 10 pm, come on Shu." Yuqi dragged her nonresponsive cousin out of the house quickly as Shuhua sighed, the crisp air burning her lungs amongst the likes of her regrets and the conversation earlier. 

The two girls walked in silence for a while, Yuqi finally saying something after it was certain that Shuhua wouldn't open up if she didn't push her a little bit.

"What's going on? You're normally not this quiet, and I'm worried sick."

"I'm fine, Qi." Shuhua's voice was stern, and Yuqi hated it. She hated that the younger girl shielded herself off, that she didn't believe that Yuqi loved her unconditionally for exactly like she was. Shuhua was her family, and she would do anything for her. 

She just wished the younger knew that.

"I can see right through that, you know that don't you? Spare me the game, please."

_Don't tell your parents... not even Yuqi._

_It's not certain that she won't see you as a monster, it never is._

"I saw Jisoo today. It was the last time I'll ever see her." Shuhua admitted, rather focusing on another aspect of the truth. Yuqi was brilliant, she could see through lies, and Shuhua wouldn't take a chance on her profound brilliance with allusion.

"Oh..." Yuqi thought; she must be upset about not seeing her friend. Yuqi was aware of how close Shuhua and Jisoo were, even she was semi-friendly with the older girl.

"Is--is that it?" Yuqi asked, pushing through Shuhua's barriers as the younger sighed.

_I'm not as simple as you think, Qi._

"I'm not continuing in Erudite. I want a change of faction." Shuhua admitted, afraid of the reprecussions as Song Yuqi was a perfect Erudite, it wouldn't make sense for her to change, not unless she saw fit.

"Are you serious?" Yuqi's face was stoic, as Shuhua gulped, her head nodding slowly as Yuqi's face morphed from serious to a large smile; her cousin grinned at her, and Shuhua could finally feel her heart calming down a little, Yuqi wasn't mad at her.

"I was waiting to tell you until tomorrow, but I suppose I could tell you now. I'm transferring faction too, to Dauntless." Yuqi responded, as Shuhua lit up, shock written all over her face.

"Me too!" She responded, as Yuqi tackled her into a tight hug, the two girls jumping around together in the street as they ignored the confusion on neighbor's faces, their bright smiles were enough to suffice.

"Thank god! I wasn't ready to lose you, Shu." Yuqi smiled softly, and Shuhua could feel the guilt creeping up, that she was hiding such a large secret from her cousin, the one person who has always had her back, no matter what. 

She wanted to tell her so damn badly, but this wasn't just a crush on a pretty girl. This was life or death, and Shuhua would do whatever it took to keep her cousin out of the line of fire. 

"Our parents are gonna kill us. At least we'll get out of there before my mom slaps me with her ruler." Shuhua laughed, as Yuqi nodded along, laughing as well.

"I feel like this is a new chapter in our lives, I mean, we're only sixteen Shu. There's so much waiting for us..." Yuqi drabbled off, the clear skies stealing her attention as the stars glistened brightly, the dark blue skies looking so tempting in their hue. 

If only Shuhua's mind was that clear, if only she had some sense of direction. 

They would find out tomorrow. She just hoped that this was the right choice.

+++

Here she was, in the same exact seat, and the same exact hall that she was in four years ago. This time, Yuqi sat on her left, another girl on her right, as Jisoo stood towards the front, next to the other head leaders of the other factions. 

Next to Jisoo stood Sana Minatozaki and Hirai Momo, the heads of the Amity faction. Shuhua only knew of them from Jisoo, and that's about all she knew. 

The only ones who caught her eye were from Dauntless, the likes of a tall-ish girl with cat eyes, and Shuhua could have sworn that that was Jennifer Kim, Jisoo's first and last love, and her biggest regret. Her eyes shifted to her friend who looked back at her with a sad smile, and she wasn't sure what exactly was occupying the older's mind.

"Hello everyone, we're here today to choose our factions. Abnegation, Dauntless, Amity, Candor, and Erudite are all wonderful factions, and whatever you choose, I hope you're truly happy there. We will start from Abnegation, and we'll end with Erudite. Good luck, and we all wish you the best. Now, from Abnegation, will Kim Heechul please come up and start the ceremony?" Park Bom, their overseer, held the microphone, as a shaky Heechul nodded, all of the sixteen year olds feeling nervous as yes, this would chnage their entire life. 

The boy stood at the stand, taking a deep breath as he sliced his hand open, the blood pooling on his skin as he took a deep breath, the blood hissing on the hot rocks of Abnegation as his peers and his parents cheered, his other hand wiping the sweat as he smiled in relief, sitting back down with everything he's ever known.

The ceremony took hours, and Shuhua was losing her mind. Of course Erudite just _had_ to be last, it was her shitty luck. 

"Song Yuqi."

Her cousin flashed her a determined and contagious smile as she politely made her way down to the stand, locking eyes with her cousin. 

Shuhua knew that she really wanted this, that being in Dauntless would warrant change that they've both wanted, that they needed. It was time for them to be happy.

Yuqi winced when her hand burned from the open wound, inhaling sharply as she closed her hand into a fist, the blood falling onto the Dauntless rock as Shuhua looked at her parents, and the disappointed look on their faces. The Dauntless faction cheered, as Yuqi smiled, she had finally gotten what she wanted, and now it was time for Shuhua to follow. 

"Yeh Shuhua."

She felt her heart drumming as her parents flashed a grin at her, one that wouldn't last long as Shuhua made her way towards the stand. She locked eyes with Jisoo, the older signifying to choose what made her the happiest, where she could finally be free of expectation.

_I've waited for long enough._

_I've never been a Erudite, have I?_

Her obsidian eyes glazed over the stand, Jisoo standing next to her as she sighed, the black emblem of the faction symbols engraved on the rocks as Shuhua kept glancing over towards the Dauntless faction; this was what she wanted.

"No regrets." Jisoo whispered to her, within her ear shot as she nodded, mustering up the courage to look at her parents one final time before she would become the child she never wanted. 

Her mother knew, as she looked at her like she was a stranger, as if she hadn't raised her for her entire life time, as if Shuhua was no longer a Yeh, and maybe now she wasn't. That meant Yuqi wasn't a Song either, and that they were free of these ridiculous expectations for a world where they could never explore their desires.

She was finally free, _they were finally free._

_"To a new life."_ Shuhua whispered, cutting into her pale skin as blood pooled in her hand, the white being stained with red, as she held her fist over the Dauntless faction, a huge weight lifting off of her shoulders as the rocks hissed, and the Dauntless faction cheered.

It had been decided then, that Yeh Shuhua was finally part of the Dauntless faction.

+++

"Holy shit! I never knew defying your parents felt this great!" Song Yuqi chirped as the two girls stood outside of the hall, their train to Dauntless was on it's way. Shuhua smiled back at her cousin, she was sure that Yuqi also felt the electricity jolting through her veins, a lightness coming with it as Shuhua could finally, and genuinely, smile.

"I think it's the freedom, Qi. The ability to finally do what makes us happier. It won't be easy though, Dauntless is known for their fighting. We're gonna get our asses kicked." Shuhua giggled, as Yuqi laughed lightly. 

Yes, they probably would get beaten to a pulp, but it beat wearing those ugly sweaters, and Shuhua would stand by that. 

"It's here!" They heard a kid shout as they followed the crowd onto the train, Yuqi's hand gripping her cousin's tightly as Shuhua smiled back at her, sitting down next to two girls their age.

"Thank god we got seats, I wasn't ready to have to fight someone for them." Yuqi wiped her forehead, sitting down next to her cousin as the girls across from her laughed.

"I would bet on you. My name is Chaeyoung, and this is my friend Tzuyu. We're transferees from Candor." Chaeyoung introduced her and her friend with a smile, as Shuhua and Yuqi reciprocated it back, introducing themselves as well.

"I'm Shuhua, and this is my cousin Yuqi. We're from Erudite, where ugly sweaters are number 1!" The four girls laughed together on the train ride, Shuhua finding out that Tzuyu was on the way to being head of her faction with how blunt she normally was, until the 16 year old girl uncovered some secrets about her faction that begged her to switch.

"Really? I just switched cause I hated those stupid fucking glasses! If you're stupid, glasses can't fix a pea brain." Yuqi reasoned, as Tzuyu nodded, a smile on her face while Yuqi entertained them some more about her life, and Shuhua's as well.

"I hope we're all happier here. For as fucked up as the system is, I would rather get plunged with a knife than to chant another word of that Candor anthem." Chaeyoung rolled her eyes, as Shuhua nodded in agreement, for the Erudite anthem was unnecessarily long.

"Me too Chaeyoung, me too." Shuhua replied, as Jennie (as Shuhua recognized her) stood up abruptly, yanking the train doors open as it was still moving.

"Is this girl out of her fucking mind?" Shuhua heard Yuqi whisper, as Jennie locked eyes with her, seemingly recognizing her as her cat eyes dimmed for barely a second. Shuhua figured that she would deal with her later. 

"Everyone, get your asses up, NOW!" Jennie yelled, and the seats were empty in seconds.

"In about 10 seconds, I want you to jump out of the train, and you'll become factionless if you don't! Countdown starts now!" The young ones rose into a panic as Jennie counted down, Shuhua and Yuqi locking eyes as yes, this is what they signed up for.

How hard could it be to jump out of a train?

"Jump now!" Shuhua grabbed Yuqi's hand as they both leaped out of the moving train, wincing when their knees hit the asphalt, Jennie approaching them with a hearty laugh as Yuqi looked at her like she was psycho.

"Nice one, Shuhua. I wonder if you'll pass all my tests." Jennie lent her and Yuqi her hands, pulling them up with force as Yuqi coughed, the dirt flying out of her mouth as Shuhua laughed, nodding along until Jennie left them alone.

"You know her?! How the fuck?!" Yuqi's eyes were wide, as Shuhua glared at her, the older girl muttering a quick apology before lowering her volume down.

"She's Jisoo's first love, Qi. Of course I know her, and apparently she knows me. Not sure how, but they can do their research and I'm positive that Jennie still keeps tabs on Ji and everyone she interacts with. It was only a matter of time before she found out who I was." Shuhua answered, as Yuqi nodded, her mind still racing as Jennie grabbed a megaphone, leading everyone to a large rooftop.

The view down wasn't reassuring, they must have been at least 200 feet in the air by now. If you feel, forget about being factionless. You'd be dead.  
  
  


"Alright everyone, congratulations for passing the warm up!"

"That was a warm up? Jisoo's ex is a crazy bitch." Yuqi muttered, Shuhua doing everything in her power to stop from laughing.

"Now, I'm well aware of how high this rooftop is. Long story short, here's my next test. I want you to jump." Jennie reveled in amusement, as the students around her all gasped.

"Aw, is little Yeh Shuhua scared? You'll end up factionless before the sun goes down, you pale skeleton looking dumbass." Shuhua turned around to a voice she hated, and she had never wished death on someone so much as now.

Miyawaki Sakura was her worst nightmare, the biggest bitch in all of her classes, and the most annoying know-it-all that anyone could ever come in contact with. _Of course_ she was Dauntless; Shuhua had notoriously shitty luck for a reason.

"I'm not scared, Sakura. You're just a prick." Shuhua bit back, Yuqi holding onto her arm protectively as Sakura sneered, walking even closer to her; it was almost intimate, if only it wasn't for the burning hatred they both had for each other.

"If you're not so afraid, why don't you jump, babygirl?" Sakura whispered into her ear, Shuhua feeling her anger burning up from these mind games. She would prove her wrong, blame her stuborness. 

"I'll jump." Shuhua announced, as Jennie looked at her with shock and excitement, perhaps Jisoo really was wise in befriending this Yeh Shuhua.

"Shu? What are you doing? It's crazy!" Yuqi looked at her with sheer desperation, and Shuhua was upset for a second that her desire to beat out Sakura mattered more than her cousin's feelings.

"I'll be okay, Qi. Trust me." Shuhua looked deep into her eyes, Yuqi nodding softly as Shuhua cleared her throat, the apprehension rising as holy shit, she might just be killing herself just to prove a point.

At least she would die winning.

Shuhua took a deep breath as she took three steps back (as per Jennie's instruction), waiting for her command to leap into nothingness.

"Go!"

Shuhua ran forwards, her feet leaving the platform as she plummeted through the air, seconds blinking as she saw a dark, black pit in the ground, sighing as she fell right into a pit full of foam.

Of course, they had used a fucking foam pit. What a bunch of assholes.

She caught her breath as she had literally just jumped off of a building, her heart racing in pure adrenaline and excitement. She hadn't even noticed a hand reaching out towards her, due to her vivid daydreaming.

"Take my hand, Raven, before I have to jump in and grab you myself." A feminine voice brought her out of her stupor as she latched onto the hand, finding her way out of the foam pit as she felt those same hands grasping her waist tightly, carrying her down.

"Thank you---oh my." In front of her stood the most beautifully alluring woman she had ever seen in her life. The older had jet black hair, bright red lipstick, and a tight V-neck black shirt, her black leggings and matching boots sending Shuhua into a frenzy, not to mention her tattoos sticking out of her shirt and on her hand. 

"I think there might be something wrong with this one, Soyeonie. She's both blind and non responsive." The older girl teased, another girl wit bright blonde hair checking the younger out as she joined her friend's side.

"Oh, you're a Erudite. Explains a lot." Both girls laughed, as Shuhua could only stand there in silence, the red lipstick captivating her in an instant.

"Don't be an asshole, Ivy. At least let her change out of this since she looks like the next Steve Jobs." Soyeon, Shuhua recognized, and Ivy, the red lipstick girl, shared another fit of laughs as Ivy nodded, dragging Shuhua over by her forearm towards the clothing station.

"You'll need these." Ivy forcefully shoved the clothes and matching boots into Shuhua's direction, as the 16 year old nodded, the older locking eyes with her for another second before Shuhua cleared her throat, following the other trainees into a separate corridor where she would wait for Yuqi.

"I'm in for a rude awakening, aren't I?" Shuhua thought, sighing as she continued on her journey towards the canteen.

+++

"It hasn't even been 4 hours and I'm already exhausted." Yuqi complained as Tzuyu laughed, smacking her over her head lightly as Chaeyoung munched on her bread, Shuhua's mind on a certain red girl who was sitting a couple of tables in front of them, with that Soyeon girl and two other women.

"Shu? Are you good? You've been zoning out for the past 10 minutes." Yuqi asked, and followed her cousin's gaze, smirking wistfully as her eyes dawned upon an instructor with red lipstick and a bunch of tattoos. She was pretty, and was one hundred percent Shuhua's type.

"You're crushing on the instructor, aren't you?" Yuqi raised her eyebrows, and that was enough to draw protest out of the younger girl, as Chaeyoung and Tzuyu watched wit h newfound amusement.

"What? No! Shut up, you bitch!" Shuhua slapped her, as Yuqi guffawed loudly, bringing some of the attention to their table, including the vision of the hot instructors, the four women stopping their conversation only to watch Yuqi get slapped by her cousin.

"Guys..." Tzuyu tried, but to no avail.

"Guys!"

"GUYS!" Tzuyu yelled, slamming the table as Yuqi and Shuhua turned over innocently, their embarrassment rising when they realized that _everyone_ was staring at them, including the women and the blonde that Yuqi found ridiculously attractive. 

"Holy shit." Yuqi breathed out, and Chaeyoung couldn't stop her laughter, the two cousins blushed a bright pink as the instructors watched them from a far.

"She's watching, act normal Shu." Shuhua muttered, as Yuqi shot her a face of confusion. "You're not normal, why are you saying that?"

"Can I fight you in the ring instead?" Shuhua wished, as Chaeyoung and Tzuyu could feel tears in their eyes from how funny the foreign duo was. 

Shuhua and Yuqi eventually stopped, and the younger could finally relax for a moment. She looked around the canteen, at the numerous happy faces, at some kids with bruises, and eventually at the table with the instructors. 

She knew it was a stupid crush, so why was her heart blazing when the girl with red lipstick stared right back at her?

+++

"I don't think this is a good idea." Tzuyu blurted out, as Chaeyoung laughed, slapping her best friend on the back as Shuhua and Yuqi smiled at each other.

"It's just a tattoo, Tzu. You're not gonna die, at least not yet. The fight is tomorrow so maybe you'll die then." Chaeyoung retorted, the girls looking over the patterns and colors of ink that they would choose to permanently tattoo their bodies with.

Shuhua has always wanted a tattoo, and so has Yuqi. They found out that Chaeyoung illegally got herself a tattoo of red lips on her forearm; no one knew since they only wore long sleeve black button downs in her Candor faction.

"Who's next?" Shuhua's attention turned to the woman standing in front of her, a beauty at best. She recognized her as Ivy's (the love of her life, as Yuqi loved to call it) friend from their table. 

The woman was dangerous, but in a great way. Her black fitted V-neck t shirt complimented her dark black bangs and winged eyeliner. On the outer edge of her forearm, Shuhua could see the words "will you ever return to me" written, a pure tattoo with white accents at the tips of the script letters. 

Dauntless became more and more intriguing every single day.

"That would be me." She mustered up, as the woman nodded, a small familiarized smile fixated on her face and Shuhua knew that she recognized her.

"Let's see here... Yeh Shuhua and Song Yuqi, right?" They both nodded, Yuqi's smirk dropping in an instant as soon as the scary woman looked over at her.

"Yeah, tha-that's us." Yuqi squeaked, and Shuhua internally facepalmed at how bad the fear looked. They were in the fearless faction, and Song Yuqi was afraid of someone 3 years older than them.

This was a great start.

"Come on, Shuhua. You'll sit here, and I'll do Yuqi after you. Sounds good?" Shuhua nodded, as she laid back on the chair, her heart racing for a multitude of reasons as yes, she was finally getting a tattoo, and this was also quite uncanny in comparison to her aptitude test that still haunted her nightmares.

"What's your name?" Shuhua asked, her breathing jagged as the intimidating woman messed around with her tools, finding the right ratio of ink as she traced the designs onto Shuhua's collarbone.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this but I don't follow anyone's rules, I make them. Minnie Yontararak, maybe you've heard of my father." Minnie answered, her voice cold and bitter at the end as Shuhua racked her brain for the name, a gasp exiting her mouth when she realized that the famous Mr. Yontarark was head of their Erudite faction, Jisoo interning for a governmental position below him.

"So you were in Erudite too?!" Shuhua was shocked, to say the least. Minnie did not look like someone who used to wear nerdy glasses and cashmere sweaters for fun. 

"Unfortunately, yes. I hated the idea of always having to be perfect, and so I left. I'm much more satisfied here." Shuhua could see herself in Minnie, the older version of her as she chalked it up to be. 

Maybe these instructors weren't Satan on Earth.

"And... done!" Minnie smiled a little, as Shuhua raised her eyebrows, and before she knew it, she was already out of her seat while Yuqi took her turn on the chair.

_What the fuck just happened?_

"Go take a look in the mirror, Shuhua. I promise that I won't kill your cousin." The older reasoned, as Shuhua nodded, walking over to the mirror where she could only stand in silence, her hands tracing the imprints of the newly inked skin.

She had gotten two black doves on her collarbone. One for herself, because the only opinion she ever truly needed was her own, and one more to represent her cousin Yuqi, because the loud Chinese girl meant so much more to her than she could ever possibly put into words.

She would always be free to fly with Yuqi by her side. 

+++

"

_**11:15 pm** _

Shuhua waited in her bed, with Yuqi sleeping soundly next to her, and her good friends on the other cot. She quietly climbed out of bed, her black shirt and matching leggings already on as she strapped her boots on, grabbing the bottle of water that she had hidden under the bed from underneath it as she quickly slipped out of the corridor, tip toeing through the halls and into the secluded room. Once she made it in there, she would be fine.

They normally had a strict policy after hours to avoid someone getting hurt, but Shuhua didn't necessarily care. She was at the semi-finals of their fighting tournament, and Shuhua really, really wanted to get to the finals 

"Coast is clear." She muttered to herself, as she shut the door quietly, breathing in relief as the room seemed to be empty. She set her bottle down, and started on positioning the punching bag when she felt her body jerk downwards, something or someone landing right on top of her.

"Whoever the fuck you are, you have some nerve coming to fuck with me." A raspy low feminine voice boomed and Shuhua felt her knees go weak.

"Ivy?" She whispered, and the latter froze, her hands still on Shuhua's hips as her gaze lowered to the younger's lips.

"Why are you here, Shuhua? You're gonna get in trouble." Ivy asked, her voice calm and collected, the exact opposite of how Shuhua was feeling, as Seo Ivy was on top of her and she would end up kissing her if she moved any closer.

The younger was gonna pass out any minute.

"Why are you here? Doesn't the rule apply to instructors too?" Shuhua bit back, as Ivy grumbled, not even making any effort to get off of the younger, who was ridiculously flustered. 

"Fair point." Shuhua gazed into Ivy's eyes, the brown hazelnut pulling her in as Ivy was so alluring, and so mysterious. Shuhua couldn't help but want to learn more about her, to get to know her past the wall she so deeply engraved into the ground.

"I like the doves, they're just as pretty as you, Raven." Ivy whispered, her hands tracing the outlines of the doves on Shuhua's collarbone as the latter felt herself getting hot underneath the older, the line of praise going right to her head as she swore that the lightheadedness would go away.

"Thank you." Shuhua mustered, her gaze still locked within Ivy's as the older finally got off of her, her heart calming down a little. "While you're here, do you want to practice with me? I could help you a little, Raven."

And so, the two girls practiced, Shuhua reveling in hearing Ivy's soft laughs whenever she said something stupid or complained. Her back hurt, her legs were killing, but she would take the pain all over again if she could spend more time with the enthralling instructor.

"Move left, Raven, not right. Again." Shuhua felt the pain burning in her legs as Ivy repeated the same move, Shuhua finally getting the hang of it as she stepped aside, Ivy purposefully missing her as a demonstration of how she could fake out her opponent in her semi-final fight tomorrow.

"i've done this a hundred times, please stop fucking with me!" Shuhua shouted, exasperated, as Ivy laughed, slinging a towel over her back as Shuhua groaned at her, a glare written on her face as Ivy came closer to her.

"Stop fucking with you?" Shuhua moved back a little, Ivy following her footsteps.

"Yes, it's annoying."

"Should I fuck you instead, then?" Shuhua felt her back hit the wall, as a ferocious Seo Ivy cornered her, her breath fanning Shuhua's neck as she traced the doves once again.

"Wh-what?" Shuhua asked, breathless, the only thing she could concentrate on was Ivy's hands, which were getting lower with every passing second.

"I would just love to feel you underneath me, whithering as I controlled our pace. Your sweet, breathy moans filling my ear as my grunts filled yours, the slick of our bodies pressing together as I ever so roughly fucked you until you couldn't stand. How nice would that be?" Ivy whispered, her eyes pooling with lust as Shuhua felt her knees buckle.

Her body hit the floor, as Ivy laughed, the younger girl wincing in pain as the older helped her up. "Don't ever let your guard down, Raven. It'll cost you your life."

+++

"Be careful Shu, don't die on me." Yuqi looked at her with worry, and Shuhua felt her heart burst with the platonic love they both had for each other. 

"I wouldn't ever leave you, see." She pointed to her tattoo, as Yuqi nodded, the two doves wishing each other well as Shuhua climbed into the ring, the Dauntless members of her cohort watching as she stared at her opponent, Park Chaeyoung from Abnegation.

Sounds about right.

"Shuhua!" Jennie walked towards her with a smile as Shuhua waited expectantly, she never knew what Jennie would have in store for her next.

"Hey, Jennie." Shuhua wrapped her arms in protective tape as the latter rambled on.

"You've done pretty well so far. Jisoo was correct in befriending you." Jennie admitted, later regretting it as Shuhua laughed loudly.

"Thank you! You know, I could still hook you up with Ji if you want. No bets are off the table..." Shuhua teased, as Jennie rolled her eyes.

"I hope you lose, just for that." She retorted, as Shuhua nodded, laughing. Jennie walked away quickly, just in time to hide her smile.

"Alright everyone, here we have the fight for the semi-final round! Whoever wins this will go to the final round! First things first, if you knock someone out, you automatically win, and therefore you need to get off of them. There will be one long round as scheduled, unless someone wins beforehand. The person with less damage done to them wins!" Miyeon, the girlfriend of the tattoo artist rejoiced, jumping out of the ring as soon as she was done explaining the rules.

3!

2!

1!

BEGIN

Chaeyoung cracked her knuckles as Shuhua scoffed; what a show off, huh?

"Pretty little Erudite, Yeh Shuhua. You're pretty smart, aren't ya?" Chaeyoung badmouthed, Shuhua keeping her attention on foot placement instead as she racked her brain for a response.

"Park Chaeyoung, an Abnegation. You're pretty selfless, correct?" Shuhua retorted with a bitter smile, as Chaeyoung nodded proudly, the two girls whirling around the ring as everyone watched with open eyes, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu munching on popcorn.

"I'm a lot less of a bitch than you." Chaeyoung rasped, Shuhua stepping to the side as learned from Ivy, she would actually have to thank the older (even for the teasing) for lending her a couple of tips.

"I don't doubt that. I fight like an asshole, too. I have no mercy." Shuhua responded, kicking Chaeyoung in the stomach as the other girl groaned, the pain pooling up as she forced herself to stand up, a whole other level of fury to match the relatively calm Yeh Shuhua.

"I'll show you what an asshole is!" Chaeyoung shouted, wacking Shuhua in the face as the latter gasped, feeling the blood in her mouth as her jaw ached.

_Are you kidding me?_

"I don't think that was a good idea, Park Chaeyoung." Shuhua spat, her fists balling together.

"Why not, you little baby? Just accept that you might be a masochist and move on." She retorted, and Shuhua realized that it was time to pull her last card.

"At least I didn't kill my step dad and cover it up by blaming it on my best friend, did I?" Shuhua whispered, as Chaeyoung jolted, stopping short in a panic as Shuhua looked at her with widened eyes.

_So it was true?_

"How do you know about that?" Chaeyoung asked, tears pooling her eyes as Shuhua looked at her with an unreadable expression, slight guilt eating away at her for possibly ruining an innocent girl's life.

"I have my ways." The two girls dodged at each other, Chaeyoung looking at the latter with severity.

"I'll tell you what, you forfeit, and this stays between us. You have my word." Shuhua offered, as Chaeyoung pondered, eventually nodding as they stopped, Chaeyoung drawing out her forfeit as everyone cheered.

"Congratulations, Shuhua, you've made it to the finals. The next match is in one week, and you can prepare however you'd like. Let's get you to the nurse now, come on." Miyeon smiled at her, dragging her arm towards the office as Shuhua could only sigh in relief.

There was only one thing she was worried about now... where was her cousin?

+++

"Holy shit, that looks really bad. I told you not to get hurt, dumbass!" Yuqi sat with her cousin in the office, as a mute Jeon Soyeon waited outside of the room, Shuhua raising her eyebrows as the latter looked back at her.

"First off, it's a fight, I'm gonna get hit, and second of all, where the fuck where you? You disappeared with---wait---Soyeon!" Shuhua's eyes were widened as Yuqi shushed her, stomping on her foot as the younger winced, sending her a glare.

"Shut the fuck up! She's outside, idiot!" Yuqi hushed her, as Shuhua laughed the pain off, choosing to interrogate her cousin another time when she wasn't prone to receiving a broken foot.

"I'm not stupid, bitch." Shuhua retorted, as Yuqi rolled her eyes, her annoyance was only a mask for the worry in her eyes with every glance at Shuhua's black and blue jaw.

"I'm glad you're alright, Shu. I don't know what I'd do without you." Yuqi had tears in her eyes, as Shuhua embraced her cousin in a tight hug, both girls pouring their gratefulness into one action.

"We'll always fly together, Qi." Shuhua smiled back at her, as the door opened, making the two girls cough awkwardly.

"Uh, did I interrupt something.?" Ivy walked in, and so did Shuhua's blush.

"I'm pretty sure you did, Ivy. Excellent timing." Soyeon joked, as Yuqi let out a shy giggle, the smirk now on her cousin's face instead.

"Speaking of timing, I should get going!" Yuqi hopped up as Shuhua looked at her, _what are you doing?! Don't leave me alone with her!_

"Yuqi--"

"See you later Shu! I'm proud of you!" Shuhua glared at her cousin before the door shut, Ivy facing her as she took Yuqi's spot next to her.

"Hey Raven." Ivy smiled, as Shuhua reciprocated her smile, issuing her own greeting back as Ivy looked bothered by the wound on the side of her face.

"I can't believe someone fucked up your pretty face..." Ivy sighed, as Shuhua smiled, wincing when she put too much pressure on her jaw.

"Woah, easy there tiger. I'll talk, you listen for now, okay?" Shuhua nodded, as Ivy looked her in her eyes, those mesmerizing orbs gazing back at her once again, and the memories from the other night plunged into Shuhua's brain.

She was fucked, literally and figuratively.

"Good job today, Raven. I'm not sure how you did it, but you got the girl to forfeit, which doesn't happen too often."

"I'm also your trainer for next week, and although you did it already, the best way to take down an opponent isn't by physical means, rather psychological. If you can find out what keeps them up at night, you can take them down."

"I'm only saying this to you because starting tomorrow, we're gonna retake your aptitude test." Ivy explained, as Shuhua shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

If she takes the test and it comes out as Divergent, she'll be dead before she even knows it.


	2. my love will never die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The effects of being Divergent are getting to Yeh Shuhua, even going to the point of avoiding Ivy, her trainer, and Yuqi finally confronts her about what she may be hiding.
> 
> Minnie and Miyeon finally meet the woman Ivy has been talking so much about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! i hope you're all doing well!
> 
> i originally had 2 chapters in at first, but it might end up being three so i just changed it to a question mark for now. also, this plot might not take the exact same path as divergent towards the end, so that's just a heads up.
> 
> this (+++) is a larger break in time, while (///) is meant to represent a shorter break in time.
> 
> i hope you enjoy the chapter!

_"Let me go!"_

_Jisoo opened her eyes, ignoring the massive migraine as she blinked, taking in all of her surroundings. A dimmed light shone around her, her eyes fluttering as she tried to piece together where she was, and how she got here._

_Her hands were tied together, the rope burning her wrists into a sea of red as she wiggled against the post, wincing when the rope burned into her skin. A man could be heard laughing, her teeth gritting together as she looked up, disgusted at her sight._

_A tall, attractive looking and slender man stood above her, his sneer making her hands shake as he smiled graciously back at her, a laugh emitting from his throat as Jisoo grunted, trying to not pay attention to the fact that her arms felt as if they were practically on fire._

_"You must be Jisoo, correct? My dear Jennifer has told me so much about you." Jisoo felt her heart stop at the simple mention of the name. No, it can't be..._

_"Jennifer! Come here, now!" The man bellowed, and Jisoo couldn't believe her eyes as the woman she never stopped loving looked at her with unreadable eyes, the latter trying to decipher whether it was guilt or deceit. Maybe she never really knew her Jennie at all._

_"Jennie?" Jisoo muttered to herself, her ex-girlfriend's eyes teary as the man summoned her over, instead Jisoo's gaze was accompanied by none other than Jennie KIm._

_"She knows who the Divergent is. It was in her room, we checked the records." The man started, pacing around the room as Jennie crouched down, her face only inches apart from Jisoo's, as the latter looked at her with so much hurt and apprehension in her eyes._

_It almost hurt to watch._

_"If anyone can get it out of her, it's you, Jennie. Come on now, ask her!" He beckoned over to Jisoo, the latter clenching her fists as Jennie returned her with an apologetic stare, her eyes begging to say a thousand words but they wouldn't come out, and Jisoo could only wait before the words she never wanted to hear exited Jennie's mouth instead._

_"Ji, just tell me, please. I don't want to hurt you." Jennie grabbed her chin, Jisoo trying so damn hard to avoid her eyes, as Jennie spoke in a soft honey tone. "Who is the Divergent?"_

_She had never wanted to give in so badly, her body thrashing around as if to buy her more time, to process, to formulate an answer. As much as she loved Jennie, she would never betray the girl who was like family to her, who was there for her when no one else was._

_She was always around, even when Jennie left her in the dust._

_"I don't know what you're talking about." The words were cruel and cold, making Jennie wince for a split second before she returned her cat eyed gaze towards Jisoo, her brsin trying to see through the indirect glances. Jisoo had never been more angry in her life, for Jennie seemed to have no decency anymore._

_It was like she had sold herself to the devil, and Jisoo was paying the price for it._

_"Ji, please! He's gonna make me hurt you! Just give it up already and we can be together!" Jennie whispered, her hands on top of Jisoo's as she begged and begged, Jisoo gritting her teeth as tears streamed down her face. She wouldn't give her up, even if it meant her own life._

_"I said that I don't know what you're talking about." Jisoo answered, a moment of silence looming over them before Jennie sighed, standing up._

_"Do whatever it takes." The man said, his words cutting through the air like a knife, as Jennie gulped, nodding._

_"I'm sorry, Ji. I never wanted to leave, and I never wanted to hurt you." Jennie looked her in the eyes, Jisoo only staring back as she screamed in agony, the lashes of the whip staining her soul as Jennie whipped her._

_Again._

_Again._

_Again._

_"Stop this, please!" Jisoo let out the most blood curdling scream, the bones of those being chilled and frozen._

_I never wanted to hurt you._

+++

Shuhua woke up in a puddle of sweat, her heart beating so fast that she could feel the pulse through her ears, her deep breaths rattling as she held tightly onto the sheets of the cot.

Her shirt was soaked, the fabric being tight on her chest as she quickly stood up, grabbing the edge of the metal frame to steady herself, as she calmed her breathing down, hoping and praying that she didn't wake any of the other members up.

_"Is Jisoo alright? What did that mean? Was it just a dream? Was it---?"_ Her mind moved a mile an hour, the screams of her best friend piercing through her skull, her head killing her as she sighed deeply, running her hands through her dark, raven hair.

Groaning, she moved over to check the clock of the dorm building, throwing her head in her hands as she looked at the time.

**_6:00 am_ **

_"Are you fucking kidding me?"_ She rubbed her eyes, her head falling back down onto the pillow as she felt a slap to the back of her head, wincing as she growled, her snarl kept on her face as Yuqi laughed at her, her normally husky voice even deeper at this time of day.

"Get up loser, we have breakfast in 20 minutes and training at 7." Yuqi laughed, smacking Shuhua with her pillow as she trotted over to the showers, leaving her best friend with a migraine and now a bump on the back of her head.

This would be one long day.

/ / /

"Why are you so quiet today? It's alarming." Chaeyoung munched on her bread, Tzuyu smiling softly with an arm around her, as Yuqi nodded in agreement, turning over to look at her friend in concern.

How was Shuhua supposed to tell them that she dreamt of her friend being tortured by her ex-girlfriend about her secret, one that would probably get them killed. So, she settled on the most believable excuse possible.

"I'm tired." Shuhua answered trimpuphantly, Yuqi rolling her eyes as her cousin faced them with a small grin, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu snickering quietly as Yuqi looked at them in annoyance.

"Seriously?! You're helping her out here!" The brunette waved them off, scoffing as the two other girls conversed softly, Yuqi and Shuhua's gazes being taken somewhere quite different than the conversation at hand.

"I think she can see you staring at her, Qi." Shuhua whispered, Yuqi blushing yet keeping her glance as Soyeon turned around, returning it with a small smile, causing the younger to turn as red as a tomato, her cousin micking what looked to be a simulation of a Cheshire grin. 

"Thanks, dumbass!" Yuqi responded, only then her own smirk appearing as Seo Ivy started walking towards a table, _their table._

"Shit." She heard Shuhua mutter, enjoying the expense of her closest counterpart as Ivy strutted towards them, even Chaeyoung and Tzuyu stopping their bites into the bread to look.

The cafeteria murmured as Ivy flashed them (specifically Shuhua) a small, flirty smile, before placing her hands on the table, making all occupants jump a little.

"We have training now, Raven. We're doing your aptitude test, remember?" Ivy winked, and Shuhua felt her pulse rising. She wasn't sure whether it was Ivy's presence or the remnants of the dream from last night, but there was absolutely no way she could sit through a test and possibly die right now.

She could die later, maybe tomorrow instead.

"Oh--uh--actually I forgot my glasses, I need to stop by the dorm, I'll be right back--" Shuhua stuttered, Ivy gripping her arm lightly as the younger gulped.

"I can go with you." She offered, and Shuhua turned her down so quickly that Yuqi's nerves were raised. Something was definitely up here. 

"No---it's fine, really!" Shuhua sped off, leaving Yuqi, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu to face Ivy with apologetic smiles.

_Shuhua doesn't even wear glasses._

+++

This wasn't the first time that it happened, and Yuqi wasn't sure what to think.

They were _family_ _,_ they told each other everything. So why was Shuhua hiding something from her now? Did she not trust her?

Yuqi didn't understand the severity of the situation, not at least until Ivy herself came up to her in a panic, her eyes the most. expressive and anxious Yuqi has ever seen them; normally they were cold and interested, a bored overtone.

She was doing her stretching exercises, when Ivy and Soyeon pulled her aside, dragging her into a small room as they shut the door, locking it tightly.

"Are you two gonna kill me or something?" Yuqi nervously laughed, as Soyeon gave her a small smile, rubbing her arm against Yuqi's back, giving the younger a new set of chills. 

Soyeon was daunting, it explained her faction choice well.

"No, we would have done it already if that was the case." Ivy said nonchalantly, Soyeon laughing at the joke as Yuqi stared back at them, wide eyed. _That was a joke? It wasn't even funny?_

"Then---what's---what's the issue?" She stuttered, her eyes focused on the floor as Soyeon grabbed her chin, making her lock eyes with her older infatuation that maybe wasn't so one sided anymore.

"Shuhua keeps avoiding me, and if anyone would know the reason, it would be you." Ivy answered, a hint of disappointment laced in her voice, and for a second, Yuqi was surprised to hear that she cared for her cousin.

"She is?" Apparently Yuqi had no idea, as Ivy sighed, her head in her hands.

"She keeps making excuses to not see me, always dropping out at the last minute, saying that she forgot something, or that she needs practice with something else. All we have to do is take an aptitude test, and we're done!" Ivy's hands thrashed around, her animated speech booming throughout the whole room, and that was when Yuqi thought that she might be onto something.

"Is this aptitude test the same one as we took to get our factions?" Yuqi asked hesitantly, as Soyeon nodded, a calm look on her face.

_I might be right, here..._

_"Oh my god."_ Yuqi muttered. It couldn't be...

"Yuqi? Are you alright? You spaced out for a second, there." Soyeon asked, her eyes pooling of concern as their faces were so close, making the younger blush. If she had just leaned in closer...

"Uh-yes, I'm fine! Just a blank, that's all." She reassured them, as her mind raced a mile per minute.

If she was right, they might have something dangerous on their hands here. If she was right, she was more than just worried for her cousin.

_She was terrified._

"Well, if you find anything out, please let me know. I just want to make sure she's alright. I'm her trainer, after all." Ivy pouted, as Yuqi nodded, flying out of the room, as Soyeon laughed.

"Are you sure you're just her trainer, Soo?" Soo? This whole thing was getting stranger by the minute. Yuqi couldn't focus on that, however, as she raced towards Shuhua's hall.

She needed an answer as quickly as possible.

+++

She could feel her heart pulsing through her ears, everything stopping except for the sounds of her ragged breathing as she ran down the hall, desperate to find Shuhua, to find her cousin, the only family she has left.

"Come on Shu, where are you?" Yuqi muttered, her nerves rising as she checked Shuhua's bed, her bathroom, the practice room, the showers, and the canteen. 

Shuhua was nowhere to be found, and Yuqi could swear that she was this close to flipping a goddamn table. _"Where could she be?"_

There was one place that she hadn't looked, and now that she thought about it, it was brilliant on Shuhua's part, to go to a place where she wouldn't be found.

_"The library! Maybe that idiot isn't so dumb after all...:"_

She bid the librarian a friendly greeting, her eyes scanning the shelves upon shelves of books, as she searched quickly for her cousin, afraid that they had found out, that she was gone forever.

"There's a wall?" That was her voice, Yuqi was sure of it. Walking forwards, she bent her head around the wooden shelving, sighing in relief when she saw Shuhua talking to a woman that she hadn't ever seen before.

"Yes. They've said that if you can get to it without being killed, there's a paradise waiting for you outside. It sounds ridiculous, but I have eyes everywhere, and I've seen it myself. You wouldn't miss it for a second." The mysterious woman answered, and Yuqi felt herself getting distracted by the immense sultry beauty for a second, muttering curses as she slapped her arm, clearing her throat as Shuhua turned around, her eyes a mix of surprise and concern.

"Yuqi? Aren't you supposed to be training right now?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Uh-I think I should probably go now. We'll talk more later, Shuhua. You know where to find me." The lady winked as Shuhua nodded, bidding her off with a small smile as Yuqi nervously sat down next to her cousin, the lack of personal space was strange.

"What are you doing?" Shuhua asked her, now definitely worried as Yuqi normally wasn't this clingy. The girl was practically on top of her at this rate.

"Who was that?" It exited her mouth before she could stop herself, Shuhua laughing softly.

"Her name is Sana. She's a year older than s, I met her through Tzuyu; you know her girlfriend right? Dahyun?" Shuhua asked, and Yuqi nodded, now having familiarized herself with the face and name. That wasn't important right now though, as she needed a confirmation of the truth.

Of what Shuhua really was.

"I need you to come with me, somewhere secluded. I can't risk anyone hearing us." Yuqi whispered, her tone desperate and wary, Shuhua nodding before following her out of the library and into a hidden storage room.

"Yuqi? What the fuck is going on? Are you alright? Did someone hurt you? Because if they did I'll fucking rip their throat out I swear to----" Yuqi placed her hands on Shuhua's looking her softly in the eye as her cousin trailed off, the look of worry swirling in her orbs as Yuqi sighed shakily, gripping Shuhua's hands tightly.

"Have you been telling me everything?" Yuqi asked, as Shuhua stopped short, her brain circuiting as she nodded, the looming feeling of apprehension weighing on her shoulders.

"What? Why?..." Shuhua answered, not daring to meet Yuqi's eyes.

"Ivy pulled me over today with Soyeon; she's really worried about you Shu, says that you've been avoiding her for a while now, something I didn't even know. I figured that you wouldn't want to talk to her because of your little crush, that she makes you nervous. However, when she mentioned something different, I kind of had an inkling of what you may be hiding from me." Yuqi replied, her voice tired yet still full of wonder.

"What did she mention?" Shuhua whispered back, her voice cracking as Yuqi held her shoulders, trying to calm the girl down by all means.

"You have to take an aptitude test, don't you?" Shuhua nodded.

"Why wouldn't you want to take one? It would end up giving you Dauntless results, unless that's not what actually came up on there."

"Yuqi..."

"And if they did give you a different result, like Candor or Abnegation, you would have told me so. We've always been so honest with each other."

"I'm sorr---"

"You're **_Divergent_** , aren't you, Shuhua?"

The room went absolutely silent, Shuhua looking back at Yuqi with such shock, such horror, like she was afraid of what will happen. Like she was afraid that Yuqi wouldn't love her anymore. _She cannot lose Yuqi._

Yuqi waited patiently for her cousin to respond; of course she knew the answer, she wasn't claimed to be a genius for nothing. She just wanted to hear it from Shuhua herself. They never kept secrets from each other, and it hurt the older that maybe Shuhua didn't trust her anymore.

Her heart sank when small sniffles emitted themselves from Shuhua's mouth, a depressing sob filling the echoes of the closet as she held onto Yuqi for dear life, the latter gripping her cousin tightly in her embrace, as to say that she wouldn't ever think of treating her any differently; she loved her annoying ass all the same.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Qi... I was afraid, still am, of putting you in danger, of you possibly not wanting me around anymore." Shuhua admitted, as Yuqi felt guilt creep up on her for letting Shuhua deal with this alone. 

Maybe Shuhua should've told her sooner, or maybe she should have made the latter feel more comfortable. They were both humans, with mistakes. That was the beauty of it all, wasn't it?

"As annoying and pestering as you may be, I would never not want you around, not ever. You're my rock, Shuhua. I love you more than you'll ever know, my platonic adorable soulmate." Shuhua giggled at the end, kissing Yuqi's cheek as she sighed in relief.

"I love you too, so much. Thank you." Shuhua whispered, as Yuqi nodded, the older grabbing the younger's hand and holding it tightly.

"I would die for you Shu, I know you would do the same for me. We're always gonna fly together, just like your tattoo." Yuqi added, as Shuhua chuckled.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"I think you need to do the test with Ivy, Shu. Whatever happens, I'll always have your back."

"I'll always protect you from harm, Song Yuqi." Shuhua bid her cousin goodbye as she sighed, gaining her confidence back. Yuqi loved her, that's all she needed to face her fears, and if she died, she died being loved.

+++

She could feel her hands shake as she stood nervously at the door.

She could most likely be getting herself killed by agreeing to this, but it was worth a shot. Maybe Ivy would hear her out first once the results were in.

The cold, bare metal of her ring clung onto the wooden black frame, a loud knock omitting itself from Shuhua's hands as she waited patiently in front of the dorm of the trainers, her heart booming when the lock began to turn.

She could hear muffled voices from inside the apartment, some loud and some barely enough to hear.

"Who the fuck---oh, it's just you, Shuhua." The tattoo lady opened the door, Minnie, as she remembered. She was still ever so intimidating, with her multiple tattoos and piercings, her dark eyes seemingly staring into Shuhua's soul before another woman appeared at the door, this one seemed nicer and friendlier already.

"Don't scare her Min, it's rude. I'm Cho Miyeon, and you must be Yeh Shuhua, am I correct?" Shuhua nodded, as the lady faced her with a small smile. "Forgive my girlfriend, she looks like a bitch but she's actually the softest person I've ever met. Would you like some tea?"

And how could Shuhua say no to a trainer? She didn't.

"Sure."

/ / /

"So what brings you here?" Miyeon spoke softly, it was refreshing to Shuhua, and she felt automatically comfortable with her even though she had no idea who this lady actually was. She could be a murderer for all Shuhua knew, but the latter didn't really care. Not when this chamomile was fucking bomb.

"I was looking for Ivy, to apologize, actually." Shuhua admitted, and Miyeon's eyes lit up. It seemed as if she knew something Shuhua didn't, as she looked back at her with a suspicious smile.

"Apologize? Do you mind telling me for what?"

"Well, I'm in the finale next week, and I've been forgetting things and I accidentally keep blowing her off, that's all." Shuhua lied through her teeth, and sympathy could be seen in Miyeon's eyes, her girlfriend sitting next to her with all ears in.

"No wonder she's been annoyed lately." Minnie spat, as Miyeon slapped her arm lightly. "Min! That's rude!"

"It's fine, really. I deserve it anyways." Shuhua responded, and the two older women thought for a moment, before Minnie spoke up.

"How about I go get her? She's definitely still up, and I'm sure Soyeon won't mind. That way, you can apologize to her now and get started with your training. It's never too late in the night to train, although you could technically get in trouble if you're roaming the halls without a trainer at this hour." Minnie rambled on, and Shuhua nodded, Miyeon happy with her girlfriend's empathy, as Minnie rushed out of the door and next door, leaving Miyeon and Shuhua together in the living room.

"I'm sorry about her, she's weird sometimes." Miyeon apologized, but Shuhua waved her off, offering her a small smile.

"No worries, she's cool. How did you two meet?"

"We met on the day of Dauntless initiation. She took the seat next to mine since every other seat was filled, and it all started from there. We became friends first, and then she asked me out after 2 years of friendship on the rooftop, on the same day we met. After that, we met Ivy and Soyeon, and we've been friends ever since." Miyeon explained, as Shuhua nodded, happy that a nice person like Miyeon was surrounded by nice people as well.

"You two look nice together, if it's any consolation." Shuhua commented, and Miyeon was about to thank her, when the door flew up, Ivy dashing over to Shuhua as the younger could only stare in shock.

"Ivy I'm so---" She was cut off by a tight hug, Ivy's slender hands wrapping around her waist as Shuhua's face was positioned in the crook of her neck, her cherry perfume and red lips driving Shuhua mad. The positioning wasn't helping, as Shuhua could feel her body pressing into Ivy's, the tightness of her shirt and the----

She needed help.

"I'm just glad you're alright, Raven. Minnie told me you wanted to apologize."

"Yes, that's why I'm here. I'm sorry that I kept blowing you off. I needed some time to think, and I also kept forgetting things."

"Don't worry about it. Although may it would've helped if you told me, I don't know, at least 3 days ago?" Minnie and Miyeon snickered, Shuhua feeling her face glow bright red as Ivy smirked, her hands still plastered on Shuhua's waist.

"I'm sorry."

"I said it was fine, Raven. Now, are you ready to do the aptitude test? It's the only way that we can determine how you'll beat Sakura." Ivy asked, as Shuhua sighed, nodding.

She wasn't sure whether she would come back from this, was she?

+++

"Are you okay Raven?" Ivy asked, as Shuhua nodded, her mind focused on the black chair in front of her, the memories of her previous test coming back. Jisoo was coming back to her, and the dream was also coming back too.

It was safe to say that she thought she was losing her mind.

They were locked together in a bright, white room, the black dentist chair in the middle and Ivy's equipment, the syringes laid out on the desk in a bright orange. A red syringe sat on the shelf by the wall, catching Shuhua's eye. She hadn't ever seen something like that before.

"What's the red one, Ivy?" Shuhua asked, pointing to the red syringe case, as Ivy cleared her throat, her voice deepening a little.

"We don't normally use it, but it's for someone who's classified as a danger to society. The council has permission to use them if they see it fit. Luckily, we've never had to use them before." Ivy answered, and Shuhua wondered if that's what she would kill her with.

"That's interesting." She tried to keep her voice steady, wincing when it cracked; luckily Ivy didn't spot anything.

"I have everything set up already. Are you ready Shuhua? This might hurt a little, but it'll hurt less than getting your teeth knocked out by Sakura. If we can get you to fight like a Dauntless and not a Erudite, you're good."

Shuhua nodded, wincing when Ivy injected the syringe into her neck, the world going blurry before everything turned black.

/ / /

_Her neck was aching, as she woke up in a black, dark room. Standing up, she realized that she was trapped in a clear box. Shuhua looked around, for a possible way out; she knocked on the glass, kicked it, punched it, but nothing would happen._

_Water started to pour out of the vents, as Shuhua started to fall into a slight panic. It pooled around her ankles, rising quickly as she scrambled around, trying to find a way out of it._

_"Shit!" She thought, the water now by her waist as her movement had slowed down, the liquid rising substancially as she flooded around, looking for possible cracks, possible openings at the top, to no luck._

_It was at her neck now, her face pressed up against the top of the box as she gasped for air, the water hitting her face and at any moment, she would drown._

_She looked down at the bottom, her eyes focused on the water before her eyes opened widely._

_This wasn't real; it's a simulation._

_Shuhua swam down towards the bottom, as her body was fully submerged in the water. With full force, she pounded on the glass, her hands breaking through the solid as it crashed from underneath her, her body tumbling to the ground as her eyes began to close again._

_The scene shifted; now she was inside a vent._

_She breathed heavily, her body still disoriented from the last scene. Her hands spread out, hitting the vents next to her, as she lifted her body up, crawling on her hands and knees through the vents as she began to look for a way out._

_The vents started to close in, pushing her forcefully back into the corner, the air suffocating her as she felt her heart beat fast, her legs cramping up as the vents closed eve further, the light being shut out. She stumbled around in the dark, her hand grasping a wooden block as she jammed it into the space between her and the vents, ultimately stopping the second simulation._

_She stood in a dimly lit room now, similarly to her dream with Jisoo. A white table stood in front of her, a gun resting on it. Someone could be heard screaming, duct tape strectched over her mouth, as her father whispered in her ear._

_"Shoot her, you disgrace." Slamming the gun in her hands, he dragged her over to the victim, Shuhua gasping in horror as she had seen her worst nightmare._

_Yuqi was crying, begging for help, as her hands and arms were tied up. She was covered in bruises, as Shuhua rushed over towards her._

_"Yuqi!" She cried, undoing the duct tape before the man stood before her again. "Kill her, or I'll kill you. You have 5 seconds to decide."_

_"Kill me Shuhua! Kill me!" Yuqi begged, and Shuhua felt her heart stop, the desparation in Yuqi's trembling voice shaking her to her core. She let a tear fall down her face, getting all choked up._

_There was no way she would let Yuqi die, even if it meant taking her own life._

_"It's not real. I'm sorry, Yuqi." Shuhua whispered, ignoring her cousin's protests as she took the gun, pointing it to her skull as she pulled the trigger, everything disappearing from her view._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> please comment if you enjoyed the chapter, or even if you have an idea or there was something i can improve on! i love hearing from you guys.
> 
> also, my twitter is @singularityjams if you want to talk there! anyone is welcome <3


	3. to forever, before it's too late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuhua's secret is revealed, and things go far downhill.
> 
> Ivy isn't exactly who she says she is, Yuqi risks her life, Soyeon can't watch her love get hurt, Minnie is torn, Miyeon is confused, and Shuhua doesn't know where this adventure ends; and if the next one begins.
> 
> Or, the ending to the dystopian imagining of our favorite girls that no one ever asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all!
> 
> i hope you're all doing well! i believe that this is the last part, so thank you for reading!
> 
> it was definitely a blast to write, and i'm thinking of writing one for percy jackson and harry potter so lmk if you would read that in the comments!
> 
> also tw-- there is some heavy language that may be offensive in this chapter, please read with discretion!

All she can hear is her heart beating in her ears, her body pulsing with nerves as her eyes couldn't look up, for she was in complete fear that this was it, that Ivy would kill her.

Perhaps she didn't deserve a happy life, perhaps she didn't deserve to exist at all. She wasn't like Jisoo, someone selfless and protective, or like her cousin, who would do anything in the blink of an eye for those she loved. She wasn't smart, she wasn't capable, and she wasn't worthy, was she?

Her hands trembled, the slicked skin gripping her thighs tightly, her breathing in small grunts as she willed, rather forced herself to look up, to meet her demise, and to much surprise and shock, Ivy didn't look mad at all. She was crying, tears running down her face that were identical to those of her own, the older woman giving her a look of relief, of an epiphany that she had just had. She looked at Shuhua with relation, as she if she knew _exactly_ what this felt like, and Shuhua wasn't sure what to think of it.

"Shuhua..." Ivy trailed off, her hands practically begging to grip Shuhua's face, the latter letting her, as she faced Ivy. Her breath stopped, the only thing that could be heard was Ivy's heartbeat against hers, her body being pulled into an abnormally tight hug, Ivy resting her head on Shuhua's shoulders.

"Stay like this. If you move, I won't know what to believe. If you move, you'll kill me." Shuhua whispered, letting the words settle in the room, the connotation was heavy and even still, Shuhua had still managed to ignite her academic prowess by displaying a form of a metaphor when she practically laid down her deathbed and snuggled into it with a deep sigh.

"I don't want to hurt you, Shuhua. Even with your divergence, you're still just as annoying as when I caught you in the pit, and I don't wanna lose that, Raven." Ivy responded, her grip still not wavering, this moment of unparalleled intimacy was eating away at her mind, raising the questions as to if what the raven was feeling was really just a small infatuation of sorts.

"Then don't let go. Even when the seas part us, don't release my hand. It'll always be there if you look for it." Shuhua finally released out of the hug, a contradicting action for the words that were said, but Ivy knew what she meant; that was the brilliance of it all.

"How could I ever let go, when all I've been thinking about is you. Your confidence, your pretty white milky skin, and how badly I want to kiss you. Because, I swear, I _really wanna kiss you._ " Ivy said boldly, making Shuhua squeak in surprise, before she pulled the raven's body even closer to hers, her lips capturing the other's in desire and desperation.

It was the best kiss Shuhua has ever had, her stomach flipping with butterflies, her senses being activated, and her mind absolutely spinning when she could feel Seo Ivy's lips on her own. She finally chalked it up to her 'crush' being much, much more. Best of all, it wasn't one sided. Seo Ivy had actually kissed her.

If this is what cloud 9 felt like, then Shuhua was perfectly fine with staying up here forever.

Unfortunately, the situation calls for severity, as the fight was days away, and Shuhua wasn't prepared in the slightest.

"How could I hurt you Raven, when I'm all the same." Ivy admitted, and Shuhua quirked her eyebrow, before she sat on the dental chair herself, her hand never leaving Shuhua's as the younger followed her with curious eyes.

"What are you doing?" She simply asked, and Ivy simply gazed back at her, something along the lines of _you'll see._

"This is gonna sting, isn't it? I haven't had this done in years." She muttered, Shuhua feeling her hand being squeezed so hard as Ivy winced, the solution pouring itself into her skin as Ivy blacked out, Shuhua following her progress on the computer provided.

+++

_There she was, Seo Ivy, in all of her glory, in what seems to be a replication of a home, similar looking to the one that Shuhua grew up in._

_The--about 16 or so--- year old girl sat diligently at her desk, her hands scribbling the answers to a homework packet as she hummed the lyrics to her favorite songs, her hair falling in her face as she hurriedly completed the packet, her face smiling slightly in satisfaction as her fingers skimmed the marks of pencil, the equations were now finished, and Ivy could hopefully enjoy the rest of her night off._

_The nightfall came, and she snuck into bed, the covers of the silk sheets over her head as she quietly turned the reading light on, the latest edition of Kim Namjoon's "The lost and desired" circulating around her mind as she fascinatedly flipped through the content of the book, her mind willing her to keep this her little secret, as the book was surely banned and would cause her trouble._

_Kim Namjoon was a famous divergent defector that managed to get past the wall, her friend hooking her up with the latest copy as workers in the fields were curious as to what the world beyond looked like; she had connections due to her high status in society, and surely she would use her privilege as means of finding out what she never thought she would know._

_"Honey, are you still awake?" The sounds of her mother made her panic, Shuhua watching a young Ivy struggle in fervor to hide her setup, but her luck thinned out and she was too late._

_"What's going on? Open the covers up, now." Her mother ordered, as Ivy sighed, embarrassingly lifting the sheets and not missing the look of disappointment, appall, and betrayal written all over her mother's face._

_Shuhua gasped as Ivy's mother's face showed._

_Park Bom was her mother? Ivy was a child of the Overseer?_

_"I told you not to read this, this bullshit that a fucking imbecile shoved into a pointless book full of lies! Do you not understand the severity of this, Seo Soojin?! You've betrayed the order, the Council, and most importantly, your mother!"_

_This just kept on getting more surprising, as Shuhua could no longer pinpoint what was happening; she was so in shock that Seo Ivy, was really Seo Soojin, the daughter of the Overseer that had been pronounced dead when she turned 18._

_No wonder that made so much sense._

_"Mom, I'm sorry---"_

_Bom's fists bunched together, her hand slamming into her child's face as a result of anger and the desire for power, the desire to make Soojin feel useless, and she had done a pretty good job at doing so._

_Soojin's hands shakily touched her bleeding lip, caressing the broken skin that would surely bruise._

_"I don't care if you're Divergent just like him. You and him could rot in Hell for all I care, for you have just diminished all faith I had in you, Seo Soojin. You're just like your father, a pathetic, heartless loser who has no remorse for others. I have a big day tomorrow, and I don't want one word coming out of your mouth unless it's a much needed apology, do you hear me?!"_

_Soojin could only nod, her body breaking down once her mother slammed the door on her. She had never expected that from her own blood, from someone who was supposed to be her biggest cheerleader, not the one to ultimately ruin her. From that moment on, she no longer went by Seo Soojin._

_She changed her entire identity, for she had an opportunity to be someone new here at Dauntless. No more selflessness that was required of her. She could finally be selfish, and that was the best decision she's ever made._

+++

"Soojin... I had no idea you and I were the same." Shuhua breathed out, her mind digesting the many bursts of news that she had received in the matter of such a short time.

Her secret was out, Seo Ivy or should she say Soojin had kissed her, and now Soojin was apparently not Ivy and Divergent as well? She felt like she was on a soap opera, with so much going on at once.

"No one does, really. The only people who know are Minnie, Soyeon, Miyeon, and now you, my Raven." Soojin replied, as Shuhua felt her cheeks heat up; she had never been special before, to anyone or regarding anything. She was average, and the fact that Soojin saw something worthwhile in her said more than she could ever imagine.

"Thank you." Shuhua blurted out, Soojin raising her eyebrow before Shuhua let out a light giggle, making the older subconscious smile as well.

"For what?"

"For seeing something in me. Although there isn't much, you've managed to make the best out of me, and I appreciate it, and you, more than you'll ever know." Shuhua admitted, leaving Soojin with a wide smile plastered on her pretty face.

"You're the dove in a flock of pigeons, love. You're so much better than the rest. The way you carry yourself is impeccable, you're always up for any challenge and won't stop at anything to stand up for what's right. I admire that about you." Soojin kissed her cheek a second time, making her all shy, and the later thought it was so adorable.

"We still have to train, Raven. The fight is in 4 days, and I don't want someone fucking up your pretty little face again. I might just have to bash Sakura's head in if she tries anything beyond what's required."

"Soojin, you'll get in trouble!"

"I don't care. Come on, I'll teach you how to bash her face in and we can both laugh when she's withering on the ground together."

"Soojinie!"

"I'm kidding, relax!"

+++

**_THREE DAYS_ **

To say that Shuhua was tired was an understatement. 

Soojin had been pushing the hell out of her for hours upon hours a day, even taking her out of her normal training to go box in their privately rented training room. Sometimes it was worth it though, because Soojin would reward her, and how could Shuhua object, when her unnie's lips were all over her body.

"Soojin, not here..." Shuhua trailed off, her girlfriend ignoring her requests as she pinned her against the floor, her lips biting and sucking on Shuhua's neck while the younger bit her lip to stop the sounds from coming out.

It felt like her body was burning, that she was the candle and Soojin was the match that lit her up.

"Ah... unnie... stop..." Shuhua trailed off, and Soojin decided that was enough for now, the door was open and they could get caught any second now. That wasm't something that they would've wanted to explain to the council.

"I can't help myself, you're too pretty and too pure for me not to ruin." Soojin said, Shuhua slapping her at the crude remark when her unnie just laughed. Soojin was an even bigger handful than what she imagined sometimes.

"Someone is gonna find out. How am I hiding these?" Shuhua muttered, as Soojin raised an eyebrow, shrugging. "Not sure if I want you to hide them, Raven. They make you look _so desirable._ " 

"What am I gonna do with you..."

/ / /

"Where the fuck have you been? Chaeyoung has been nagging me about how good the oatmeal is for the past half an hour!" Yuqi complained, Shuhua laughing as she set her tray down on the table, joining the three as Tzuyu laughed quietly, her arm around Chaeyoung who scoffed.

"It's amazing!"

"I really don't care." Shuhua admitted, as Yuqi turned her attention towards her cousin, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu falling into a natural conversation as well.

"Seriously, where did you go?"

"Ivy wanted to train with me, again. She's relentless." Shuhua answered, in more ways than one.

"Speaking of relentless, the girl from the library is coming over to our table, and she doesn't talk to any of us so she must have some news for you." Yuqi informed her, and Shuhua turned to look at Sana, who waved to her with a bright smile.

"Hey Shu!" She chirped enthusiastically, the happy volume surprising the inhabitants of the table, and everyone else as well, as most of the cafeteria now had their eyes on them.

"Hey Sana. What's up?" Shuhua replied casually, Sana jolting her by sitting on her lap, their faces now inches apart as Shuhua gulped, clearly surprised by the lack of distance.

"Dahyun bought me a promise ring! Look, it's so pretty!" She whispered, as Shuhua chuckled, _that's why she was so happy today._

"I'm happy for you, Sana." Shuhua answered, a cold breeze passing by as she could feel eyes burning holes in her, the eyes of those that she fell deep into, the hazelnut brown orbs of none other than Seo Soojin, and she was pissed.

Great. Shuhua was screwed.

"I am too! Bye Shu!" Sana took off, skipping back along to her girlfriend, who sat with a couple of older girls who could only laugh at the chirpy squirrel.

Soojin's gaze didn't waver, and Yuqi took notice to this, her gaze following Shuhua's and back, and then down to her neck.

"Oh my god! Did you and Ivy fuck?!"

Shuhua hurriedly covered Yuqi's mouth, her face contorting into a state of panic as Soojin looked at her with raised eyebrows, Shuhua just returning with a worried glance, before looking back at Yuqi who had her mouth open.

"Not exactly. I have a lot to tell you, but Ivy and I are a couple now." Shuhua summed up, and Yuqi's eyes lit up, a loud laugh escaping her mouth.

"I fucking knew it! I'm so proud of you, Shu!"

"How's Soyeon, Yuqi?" Yuqi choked on her drink after that, choosing not to respond as Shuhua laughed this time, turning her attention back to her food as Yuqi could only sit there with a blush on her cheeks.

+++

Sakura was an anomaly, it seemed.

Song Yuqi was one of the smartest people out there, the genius was always so humble about it too, and maybe that's what Soyeon loved about her. She loved Yuqi's determination, her caringness for those she loved, and her loyalty, for the Chinese girl would always defend her loved ones through anything.

Back to Sakura however, Yuqi had began to notice that the girl was acting so strange. Even stranger than usual.

It all started when she had caught her talking, rather threatening a scared looking Son Chaeyoung, who just wanted to return back to the comfort in which was her matching cot with Tzuyu her bestfriend and long time hidden love.

"You better fucking tell me, or I'll kill you!" Sakura pointed a gun at Chaeyoung's head, the latter whimpering uncontrolably as she was on the brink of death for absolutely nothing she had anything to do with.

"I swear, I don't know anything!"

Yuqi walked closer, her face falling as she could see the fear in Chaeyoung's eyes, the normally happy girl was so, so afraid, and Sakura definitely deserved a punishment for tarnishing the innocent.

"Get the fuck off her, you bird brain bitch!" Yuqi roared, not eve caring who she woke up at this time, for this was a greater deal then getting in trouble for breaking the curfew.

"What are you gonna do about it, huh? You're Shuhua's little bitch aren't you, always running around to protect her, when that dyke can't stay in her pants!" Sakura snarled, Yuqi's fists trembling as she forced herself to not attack the girl across from her, Chaeyoung was still just a shot away from death.

"Don't fucking call her that! It's none of your business what she is or what she does, and I will make sure your fucking mouth doesn't open if you have the nerve to continue shooting remarks at me or my cousin!" 

"Too bad that Chaeyoungie here will have to pay the price for your uncooperation..." Sakura trailed off, pointing the gun right at Chaeyoung's head.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Yuqi bellowed, waking parts of the corridor up, as Soyeon and Tzuyu ran into the room, the girls dangerously close to falling off the bridge that connected the dorms to the training rooms.

One look down, and you would shiver.

"I'll count!"

3!

2!

1!

"No!" Yuqi tackled Sakura out of the way, Chaeyoung flying out of her grasp as Tzuyu rushed over to her best friend, who was hanging off the bridge with just one hand left.

"Yuqi!" Soyeon panicked, the latter was whithering on the ground, groaning in pain, as Sakura had surely shot her right in the shoulder.

"See you later, losers!" Sakura took off, leaving a worried Soyeon to tend to Yuqi, who could barely breathe due to the suffocating pain.

"Hang on for me, Qi!" Soyeon begged, tears glistening in her eyes as she screamed for help, with no avail.

Tzuyu struggled to keep her grip intact, her hands sweaty from the nervousness as Chaeyoung offered her a small smile.

"I love you, my Tzu. You don't have to struggle, just let me go. Telling you how I feel was enough for me."

Tzuyu felt a tear turn into two, and soon she was balling. Her hands were starting to loose traction, and Soyeon was busy saving Yuqi from death to be able to help her.

"I love you too, Chae. Always and forever. If we're gonna die, we'll die together." Tzuyu whispered, before nodding at Chaeyoung who smiled back at her, a newly arrived Shuhua running towards them with Minnie, Miyeon, and Soojin behind her.

The two girls fell down together, their hands interlocked as Shuhua watched them hit the ground, wincing once she saw the severity of it all; her friends were gone, just like that. All in the blink of an eye.

Her attention turned to her cousin, as she sprinted over to her side, her hand gripping Yuqi's as the latter gave her a pained smile.

"Aw... is Yeh Shuhua actually worried about me?"

"Shut up, I always worry about you. Don't you dare leave me, we're in this together, remember?" Shuhua felt tears pricking her eyes, Soojin enveloping her into her embrace as the rest of the trainers rushed into the room, throwing Yuqi onto a stretcher before they rushed to the nurse.

Shuhua was shaking; it had been so much, in such a little amount of time. The past few days felt like a blur, all of her worries coming true, her worst fears playing themselves out.

She wasn't sure whether she would make it.

"Shu, look at me. I know you'll need time, but I'm always here for you, love. I won't let anything happen to you." Shuhua's hands rested on Soojin's back, the perfume of the older allowing for her to break down in her arms.

Soojin allowed her; they were in this together.

+++

The warmth seeping from the newly brewed cup of hot chocolate seemed to do nothing to ease her cold hands, the freezing and shivering thought of Tzuyu and Chaeyoung dropping like flies playing in her mind in a domino effect.

If she had just been _one second_ earlier, they would still be here. 

She would still here Chaeyoung's loud laugh, the happiness oozing from the innocent and appreciative young girl; Tzuyu's lovesick eyes would never leave her rock, and Shuhua felt so, so guilty. 

She always found a way to fuck things up, didn't she? First, she put them in grave danger due to her divergence; Yuqi almost **died** for her. She wasn't fast enough to save her friends, watching the life leave their souls as they fell farther and farther down the chasm, Tzuyu offering her one last knowing smile, before they plunged together into the abyss. 

Their blood was on her hands, and she wasn't sure whether she could forgive herself for that.

Yuqi's face was pale, void of color as a distraught Soyeon hung over her, her head in her hands as the untouched muffin from earlier rotted and decayed; Soyeon had been there for hours, just sitting there, containing her tears and praying to whatever deity that Yuqi would wake up. She couldn't lose the giraffe so soon, not before she got the chance to confess. 

The guilt creeped even further down Shuhua's back, making her shudder. Soyeon had filled her in on the reason why they were even there in the first place; Sakura knew that Chaeyoung knew someone who was divergent, she just couldn't figure out who. Shuhua was single handedly responsible for all of this, the deaths of her two bestfriends, and Yuqi's coma. 

Maybe things would be better without her around. 

"Don't even think about saying that." Brooding eyes stared back at hers, the normal warmth stripped of itself, a lurking resemblance of fear dancing in her orbs instead. 

Apparently Shuhua had been thinking out loud. 

"We'll talk outside, come on." Miyeon looked at her with apprehension, the scanning of Shuhua's wellbeing commencing as well as the desire to get out of that forsaken hospital room, there was only so often that you could stare into white nothingness. 

Shuhua followed her to a bench outside, where the grass was bright green, and the weather was amazing, something so ironic for the below zero rain and thunderous clouds Shuhua was feeling. 

"You do realize that this isn't your fault, right? You went after them as soon as possible, Shu. Don't blame yourself for that bitch's doing." Miyeon rubbed circles in her back, as Shuhua sighed. 

_If only you knew, Miyeon._

"If I was one second earlier, they would be alive. I'm pretty sure this is my fault."

"I'm not foreign to the way that you're feeling, Shuhua. The same thing happened to me as well. I'm not even sure why I'm telling you this; after all you're just my student. But the way Soojin cares for you is unlike anything I've ever seen from her. If she trusts you, I should as well."

Shuhua's cheeks burned a little, the thought of Soojin caring so immensely for her was making her feel jittery, a nice replacement of the sheer horror she had been enduring for the whole night. She hadn't slept a wink; Soojin came by to check on her, and Shuhua pardoned her, saying that 'sleep is more important for you, darling. You have training tomorrow still.' Soojin eventually left, but not without stealing a few chaste kisses. 

"My family is from Amity, the peace bringers. Of course I liked what they were doing, but it lacked something---I just couldn't figure out what. It wasn't until one day that both my brother and I wanted to transfer to Dauntless. He reminded me of you, actually."

"Anyways, we both went on the train, and at the last second, he tripped, his hands bloody and trembling as he held onto the rooftop. Everyone watched as I struggled to keep my hold on him, my hands turning blue from the pressure and my arms shaking. He told me that it wad alright, that he would always support me, wherever I went, and with whoever I loved. His hands dropped, and I watched him fall to his death." Miyeon's hands trembled, tears striking down her face as she messily traced the infinity symbol on her wrist.

Shuhua could only sit in shock for a moment; the situation sounded so similar to hers, it was almost ridiculous. After debating for a while, she wrapped her arm around Miyeon's side, the latter sniffling a little as the younger let her cry in her shoulder.

They were both somehow broken, even in different ways. The very essence of humanity is to be broken, and to recognize that these are things that we cannot fix. We all feel emotion is varying degrees, and it's okay to feel hurt sometimes. 

"Babe? Miyeon unnie?" A soft and feminine voice rang out, one that Shuhua knows so well. Soojin stood in front of her with Minnie, the latter's face was blank, almost undetectable as Soojin looked at her with sad and tired eyes, clearly worn out from the whole endeavor. 

"Yuqi's awake, she wants to see you, Shuhua. I take it that you two might have discussed some things, I'm glad." Minnie smiled briefly as Shuhua nodded, taking a shallow breath as Soojin interlocked their hands together, leading the way towards the infirmary where Yuqi waited patiently. 

/ / /

"I'm sorry that you've had to endure this all, honey. Watching people die in front of you isn't easy, trust me. I'm so proud of you for being so strong, Raven. Be brave for me, okay?" Soojin kissed her cheek softly, as Shuhua nodded, grimly walking into the infirmary where Yuqi smiled weakly, Soyeon's grip on her hand loosening at the sight of her cousin.

"I'll leave you two alone, alright? I'll be back, Wooks." Soyeon smiled softly, Yuqi's face bright red as Soyeon quickly bid her farewell. 

"I'm glad you came. Thought you'd abandoned me, your poor old hobbled cousin." Yuqi laughed, as Shuhua looked at her with seriousness, feeling annoyed at the tears that pricked the ends of her dark eyes. 

"How could you think for a second that I would abandon you?! I love you more than the world itself! I can't believe you almost got yourself killed, can you imagine how upset I would've been if my partner in crime wasn't around for me to fuck with! I would go the ends of the Earth to make sure that you're happy, that you're safe, and this is how you repay me?! By almost dying! Song Yuqi I care about you so fucking much that I hate you!" Shuhua paced around the room, Yuqi offering her a small smile before moving over, allowing Shuhua to slip under the covers next to her. 

"Do you seriously think that I would let you get hurt, Shu? I would take the pain over a million times if that meant that you were safe, and I know you know that; hell, you would do the same thing for me. All that matters is that I'm alright, okay? I'm here, leaning into your shoulder and perfectly ready to deal with your annoying ass for the rest of my life."

"What about Soyeon?"

"I would do the same for her, in a heartbeat."

The two cousins stared at the ceiling, a comfortable and relieving silence dawning over them, as Shuhua finally spoke, thanking the Heavens that Yuqi made it back to her, safe and sound.

"I'm worried, Qi. I'm worried about you, about myself, about Soojin, about Minnie and Miyeon. Sakura was looking for a Divergent, how long can we maintain this? How long can I go before I have to turn myself in?" Shuhua asked, her voice breaking as it was so thinned out, the result of staying up for over 30 hours in a row. 

"We'll find a way, Shu. There is no way in hell that I'm letting you turn yourself in. There has to be another answer, and I won't stop until I find it." Yuqi turned around to kiss Shuhua's head, the free arm without the IV snaking around the Raven's thin body. 

"Get some rest. I'm okay, we're okay. Just sleep, and I'll wake you up soon."

+++

_**4 days later** _

"Oh my fucking god..." Shuhua trailed off, her eyes wide open as she stared at the scared faces of her counterparts.

Yuqi was on the ground, her hair disheveled, her chest heaving quite forcefully as her neck was covered in hickeys, Soyeon laying on top of her with a face ridden of shock. Shuhua could only laugh at the embarrassment of the other two. 

"I cannot believe Soyeon finally went for it! Congrats suckers, wait till Soojin finds out!"

"Don't you dare tell her----"

"Who's Soojin?"

Shuhua nodded, her stomach hurting from how hard she had been laughing. Her fight was tomorrow, and Soojin suggested that she could go and get some more practice the night before. She offered to go with her, but Shuhua made sure that she slept, and now look where that got her. 

"Soojin is Ivy, Qi. Long story, I'll tell you once Soyeon's done shoving her tongue down your throat." 

"Shut the fuck up!" Soyeon threw her pocket knife at the latter, Shuhua dodging it before running the other direction.

"I'll hear about it tomorrow!"

/ / /

"Shu? Did you get any sleep last night? Your eyes look tired." Miyeon pointed out, as Soojin frantically looked at her girlfriend, getting ready to scold her, when Shuhua laughed, and suddenly her anger was completely replaced with adoration. 

"I would've but I saw---"

"She had a nightmare about flying ghosts, Yuqi told me." Soyeon held Shuhua's mouth shut, the latter groaning as she nervously chuckled. Yuqi sat there as she tried to maintain her laugh, Soojin and Miyeon giving her suspicious looks.

"I don't believe that for a second. What do you think, Min?" Miyeon tapped her girlfriend, as Minnie shook her head in alarm, her eyes blinking as she struggled to answer the question. Now that she thought about it, Shuhua could sense something was up with her. 

She was unusually quiet today. 

"I believe her. I think she would feel _guilty_ if she had been hiding something." Minnie answered weakly, Miyeon pecking her cheek quickly as she sped off into a new conversation; Shuhua's eyes couldn't leave Minnie, something was wrong, and she knew it.

There was something that Minnie wasn't telling them, and she'll be damned if she doesn't know. 

"Uh, Minnie! I was looking at a certain type of tattoo, and I was wondering if you could do it really quickly, before the fight. It's words of encouragement, from a friend!" Shuhua immediately stood up, giving everyone whiplash. 

"From Jisoo?" Yuqi asked with a soft smile, she was always fond of the older for helping take care and look out for Shuhua. 

"Yup! I miss her so much." Shuhua answered before she dragged Minnie out of her seat, leaving an annoyed Soojin to herself. 

"Who's Jisoo? Yuqi, who is Jisoo? Is Shuhau cheating on me?" Soojin bombarded her with questions, as Yuqi laughed.

"Shuhua loves you too much to do that, Soojin unnie. I know your name, Shuhua told me; you can yell at her later, anyways, Jisoo was a mentor figure for her back then. She was the only person besides me that actually cared for our little Shushu." Yuqi answered, and Soojin felt more relieved. 

_Thank god she's not cheating on me._

/ / /

"Shuhua? The fuck are you doing?" Minnie asked anxiously, looking around every two seconds as Shuhua stared---rather glared---at her, her arms crossed and her feet digging into the tile. 

"What are you hiding? You think you're so fucking slick, I guess I'm the only one that can see through the bullshit." Shuhua spat at her, clearly annoyed that Minnie wasn't being truthful. 

Shuhua had learned from a young age to value honesty, you would have thought she was a Candor at first sight. 

"Shuhua, this isn't a good idea..." Minnie trailed off, her forehead was sweating, as Shuhua glared at her with confusion.

"What isn't a good idea? Fucking answer me, Yontararak!"

"Shuhua, go away, please..."

The alarms started to ring, as a loud and screeching voice boomed out of the speakers, almost knocking the two girls to the ground. 

_**ATTENTION: There is a Divergent among us! Find them now, and you'll be rewarded!** _

Shuhua looked back at Minnie, with widened eyes. She couldn't believe it, how did Minnie know? Did she sell her out?

"Shuhua! Get away! Now!" Minnie yelled at her, dragging her away as Shuhua ran past Miyeon and out through the doors, the girlfriend of the tattoo artist having a large look of worry on her face.

"Min? What's happening?"

No answer. 

"Why did you throw Shuhua out? Why are you crying?"

_I'm sorry._

+++

"I'm sorry... I never meant to hurt her!" Minnie wailed, Miyeon feeling her heartbreak at the sound of her girlfriend's cries. Minnie almost never cried, not unless things were _really bad._

"Min, talk to me. What's going on?" Miyeon patted her shoulder, Minnie hiccupping as her girlfriend wiped her tears with the pad of her fingers, kissing her forehead softly.

It only made Minnie feel even more guilty. 

"They told me that they would release Mac, Myeon, if I helped them find the Divergent. I swear, I didn't know it was Shu, but they must've caught on somehow. I'm gonna get her killed, Miyeon! It's all my fault, just because I'm a selfish asshole! I just want to stop his pain! It should've been me that day, not him!"

A little into Minnie's Dauntless career, her brother got seized by the Council for helping a defector. They never found out who it was, because Minnie slipped away at the last minute. Mac had told her that he would meet with her again, and she'd never seen him again. 

When they told her that he would be back in her arms, safe and sound without being tortured, well, that was an offer Minnie couldn't refuse.

She understands now, however, that it may have just cost the life of someone she cared deeply about. 

"Min... They pronounced him dead, a year ago." Miyeon's voice thinned, the words coming out as a little over a whisper. Minnie stilled, her eyeds wide as her body stayed put, unable to respond to anything.

"He's... what?" Her voice was so weak, it was the most depressing thing Miyeon has ever heard in her life. So cold and so hopeless, like her will to live has left her body. She has _nothing_ now.

"Jennie told me the other day. I assumed that she was about to break the news to you, but we were stuck dealing with this bullshit. I'm so sorry, Min." Miyeon looked so sad, her girlfriend sighing before standing up.

"It's my fault anyways. We need to get Shuhua out of here, before someone else dies on my hands."

+++

"Soyeonie?! What's happening?!" Yuqi panicked, the alarms making her wince, while Soyeon paced around the room, trying to find a solution, and a fast one. 

"The alarms mean that the entire building is on lockdown. We have a little less than a half an hour before we're all trapped in here." Soyeon answered, taking a deep breath to try and stabilize herself. 

"Shuhua! We can't let them get her, Yeon."

"Why is that?" Soyeon looked at her with concern, as Yuqi sighed, there was no use in lying anymore. 

"Shuhua is Divergent, they'll kill her any chance that they can get."

"So is Soojin. We need to get them out of here, before they find them. Come on, I know a way through!" Soyeon grabbed her lover's hand, the two girls running as fast as the possibly can, through the shortcut as Yuqi felt her heart hammering, her worrying skyrocketing as Shuhua was nowhere to be found.

_Had they already gotten her?_

"There you are!" Minnie and Miyeon ran towards them, Minnie's breathing winded as Miyeon looked apprehensive. The four of them stood for a second, trying to figure out a way around this, how they could possibly get their friends out of here without dying, how they could save them. 

"Have you seen Shuhua?" Yuqi asked with force, her voice breaking as she commanded the need to keep looking.

"We've been trying to find her. Any luck with Soojin?" They shook their heads no. "Fucking hell!" Minnie kicked the wall in frustration, Miyeon looking at her with hooded eyes as Soyeon clapped harshly.

"We need to keep looking! Come on!" 

The four girls sprinted throughout the corridors, passing through crowds of people, ignoring the looks from the other trainers as they ran like their lives depended on it. 

In a silhouette, Yuqi could see a faint outline of dark hair, a brunette, it seemed. The blurriness cleared, and Soojin was running towards them.

She was _alone._

"You guys aren't with Shuhua?!" The brunette shrieked, her eyes tearing up as Minnie looked at her guiltily. 

"We can't find her. You don't think she's..."

"We never know."

+++

"Fuck." Shuhua muttered, the damp, dark closet was making her anxious, the blaring alarms ringing in her ears as she held onto her knees, hugging the rest of her body as tears fell down her face. 

What good was she doing by staying alive? She was putting others in danger, she was putting her friends in danger, Yuqi in danger, and _Soojin_ in danger. She couldn't live with herself if something were to happen to them. 

_Was I really meant to live this life? Where there was no way of being happy?_

Outside the door, she could hear muffled voices talking, in despicable tones. 

"It's Yeh Shuhua, sir. I already have eyes on her friends, specifically that smart cousin of hers, Song Yuqi." Shuhua recognized that voice; it was Joohyun, another one of the trainees. Chaeyoung had laughed a couple of times about how they looked similiar.

How disappointing. 

"She's infatuated with Soyeon. They're in the Grand Hall; just threaten to kill the older and you'll have your answer. Yeh Shuhua won't last another minute after we're done with her." A man with a deep voice laughed, Irene giggling with him as the two of them walked away, Shuhua finally breathing again after holding it in for over a minute, afraid that even the sound of her breathing was too much. 

_I need to get down there, before it's too late._

_/ / /_

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jennie warned, a gun pointed directly at Yuqi's skull. One pull of the trigger, and her body would be lifeless on the ground. 

"Don't you dare hurt her! I'll fucking murder you!" Soyeon spat, her eyes wide with disgust, as Yuqi stared at her with shock; it wasn't every day that you're held at gunpoint. 

"What would Jisoo think of this? To think that such a nice, caring, and deserving person such as her had her heart broken by the lowest of the low. Who would've thought that the person who helped Jisoo become whole again would be killed by her ex-girlfriend? What a small fucking world, huh?" Yuqi growled, Jennie's grip wavering for a split second before she growled back.

"Say one more thing and I'll blow your goddamn brains out. Follow me, now!" Not loosening her grip, Jennie flashed her gun at the others, the older ones walking in front with their hands up as Yuqi struggled against the headlock, Jennie leading them to the Grand Hall. 

Minnie, Miyeon, Soyeon, and Yuqi were all separated, each being grabbed by a trainer, guns being held by their heads. 

A tall, mischevious man walked into the room, a snarky smile on his face as Soojin gasped, elbowing the trainer as she cried out, shouting intensely. 

"You fucking asshole! You left Mom and I to die! And then left me to get beaten by her! You piece of fucking shit, asshole! Don't you fucking touch her! I'll rip your head off!" Soojin ruthlessly screamed, her voice raspy and clearly bothered by the highest degree, her father smiling insincerly at her as he laughed.

"Nice to see you too, Soojinie. Now, tell me dear, where is that Yeh Shuhua of yours. I have quite a surprise for her."

"Stop it! I want you dead, do you hear me!" Soojin shouted, the man ignoring her. 

"Fine then. Grab Soyeon, the little blondie over there. Thank you." He smirked, Soyeon glaring at him as her now tied hands ruffled around the rope, grunting as his placed hs hands on her shoulder, shoving her onto her knees. 

"Let her go, you animal!" This time, it was Yuqi's turn to protest, Minnie and Miyeon rendered speechless as Soyeon looked at her girlfriend with heavy warning.

_Don't do anything._

"Where is Yeh Shuhua?"

"I don't know, and it's not like I would tell your ghastly ass if I did."

"If you want to live, you better fucking tell me where that whore of a Divergent is. Let me try again now, where is Yeh Shuhua?"

Silence.

"I said I don't know."

"You leave me no choice then." He sighed, a goonie handing him a crowbar as he traced the metal along. "It would be a pity for me to have to use this on you, wouldn't it?"

His hands gripped the metal, twisting it as they raised in the air, just about ready to strike, as the doors flew open, an exhausted Yeh Shuhua falling onto her knees. 

"Ah! She made it! Welcome, Miss Yeh!" He gleefully cheered, the atmosphere of horror increasing once Soyeon was shoved off to the side, crawling back over to Yuqi with her hands still tied. 

"Shuhua! Get out! Why are you here! Leave, NOW!" A crying voice shouted, as Shuhua looked over with tired eyes. Jisoo was tied up, her hands behind her back as she stared at her mentor, the one person who had always been there for her. 

She had saved her, and now _she would watch her die._

"I'm sorry..." She whispered, as she allowed for her exhausted body to be dragged by the man who laughed with fervor. 

"Maybe you're not a useless dyke after all! Soojin, watch her die with me!"

"Get the fuck off her!" Soojin and Yuqi restlessly pulled at the rope, wincing when the coldness of the gun pressed against their heads. 

They couldn't do anything but to watch. 

Jisoo sat in the corner of the room, Jennie watching over her as the latter scoffed.

"How horrible can you be? You let me get tortured, and now you're gonna have the only person I care about killed? I wish I never met you." Jisoo bit back, Jennie stilling a little at the harsh remark.

"You don't mean that..."

"He ordered you to kill her, correct?"

"Yes, but..."

"Then I do mean it, with every inch of my body. I really wish that you never existed."

Sehun kicked Shuhua onto the floor, the poor girl wincing in pain as she felt something pulse in pain, probably her wrists that were now bleeding from the rope. 

"You're so useless."

One kick.

"My daughter could do so much better."

Another kick.

"Stop it, father!" Soojin screamed, as Shuhua locked at her with a hopeless expression. Perhaps it really was over for them, that they weren't meant to be in this lifetime. 

"Just accept it love. Maybe we're aren't meant for each other, and that's alright."

"Shuhua, please! You can't leave me like this! You can't leave Yuqi like this!" Soojin bellowed, her screams were gut wrenching, as Shuhua could only return her gaze with tears. 

"Thank you for letting me be your Raven. In the next lifetime, take my hand and run away with me. You're the only thing I'll ever need. I'll love you, forever and always."

"And Yuqi, I don't know how to thank you. You're the reason that I've made it this far, that I've been happy. All I've ever wanted to see was you being happy, and I think that Soyeon can provide that for you. I guarantee that you'll go on to do great things in life; you've always been my genius for a reason."

"Shuhua..."

"Don't forget, Qi. You'll always fly with me, we're doves, remember?" Shuhua said shakily, a sigh escaping her lips before she accepted her fate, her head facing the ground.

"Jennie, would you like to do the honors?" Sehun asked, his smirk getting wider as Jennie timidly nodded, holding onto the orange serum that they inject Divergents with, the most painful way of dying.

"Don't open your eyes, no matter what." Jennie whispered, before she grabbed the syringe, ignoring the screams, as she plunged it into the latter's neck, Shuhua screaming in pain before she felt her surroundings spinning, the only sounds she could hear were the screams of her loved ones.

"I am Divergent." Shuhua muttered one last time, before her head hit the concrete, the life slipping out of her. 

The trainers released the girls, Soojin and Yuqi sprinting over to Shuhua as they held her in their arms, their screams and cries echoing throughout the whole Grand Hall as Jisoo sat there with horror.

Yeh Shuhua was finally dead.

The wait was over; there was no more Divergent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading this entire thing! i really appreciated the support and the comments, it made me so happy!
> 
> i'll have the epilogue out as soon as possible.
> 
> as always, follow me on twitter @singularityjams if you wanna talk! anyone is welcome! also please give me ideas on what to start tweeting since i wanna use the account but i have no idea where to start lmao

**Author's Note:**

> If this is received well, I'll make two more parts about Soyeon/Yuqi and Minnie/Miyeon's relationships and how they progressed. 
> 
> also, follow me on twitter @singularityjams i really wanna talk to you guys!


End file.
